


Pocket-sized

by beifonglover, beifonglover (bfl)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Stegginelli, just some ot3 fluff, more fluff for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifonglover/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was a tiny man and Angie won't let him forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket-sized

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the sudden realization that Peggy only dates small blue-eyed New Yorkers and this just happened.
> 
> I've never written an OT3 fic before so please excuse me if this doesn't make much sense. This is non-beta'ed so any and all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point any of them out.

"Oh my goodness! Steve!" Angie's voice rings through the apartment causing Steve to jerk awake. A giggle follows her screams and Steve's heart falls back into place.

"Angie, are you okay?" Steve says trying to calm his voice; his chest heaving up and down, a testament to the adrenaline spike.

Angie looks up at him clutching a photo to her chest. "You were so tiny!" She shows him the picture. It’s him, pre-serum, standing next to Peggy who was almost a full head taller than him.

"Oh god Angie, was the yell really necessary?" She stares back at the photo but the roll of her eyes let him know she was listening. "I'm serious. One of these days I'm going to die because of them."

"Man, Peggy is so right about you. You _are_ dramatic. Maybe it should be you on stage."

"What?!" He huffs, he actually huffs "I'm so not dramatic!"

"He says dramatically."

He narrows his eyes at her "You're such a pain."

"Yeah, but I'm your pain."

"That you are." He walks to sit behind her carefully making sure he doesn't step on any photographs. He rests his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He looks around the mess of pictures decorating the floor.

"Nothin' just looking for pictures of my babes." She pokes the picture, directly on Steve's face. "You were so cute!" She feels his chuckle vibrate on her back. "I wonder what happened."

"Hey now!" He pokes her sides.

She swats at his hands "Behave!"

They hear the unmistakable sound of Peggy's keys hitting the key bowl immediately followed by her voice. "Darlings?"

"In here!" Angie yells back at the woman and Steve can almost feel Peggy's eye roll.

"Where exactly is h-"

"We're in the study" Steve yells back.

He's kissing Angie's cheek still hugging her from behind when Peggy gets to them. She leans on the door and tilts her head ever so slightly, committing the scene to her memory. "What’s happening here?" She asks walking into the room.

"Angie is making fun of me." It comes out as a whine and Peggy has to bite back her smile.

"Am not!" Angie turns to Peggy shaking her head in a manner that further confirms that she is in fact making fun of Steve.

Peggy arches her brow, ruffles Steve's hair and kisses him hello. "Now why would she do that?"

"Hey!" Angie turns towards Peggy and pulls at her legs making the other woman lose her balance making her fall with a thud. “I am merely pointing out how tiny Steve was. Look at him!" She puts the photo too close to Peggy's face for her to actually be able to appreciate it. "He fits in a pocket." Peggy leans to kiss Angie hello. 

"Don't encourage her Peggy."

Peggy begins to laugh much to Steve's chagrin "I really don't know if you're the correct person to be making fun of tiny Steve love."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you fit in children's clothing"

It was Steve's turn to laugh and Angie's to protest. "That's true!"

"No it's not." Her protest is met with a cocked eyebrow. "Okay, fine, maybe it is, but it's different."

"Is it now?" Peggy looks up for a second twisting her head getting lost in a memory "Now that I think about it you pretty much had the same build."

"Oh Peggy no, don't compare her with me.” Steve says slightly alarmed “And if that were true, which is not by the way, she wears it so much better than me."

"Aww thanks tiny."

"I'm not going to live this down, am I?"

"Not for a while I'm afraid. When she found out that I was a lieutenant she addressed me as nothing but military formalities for weeks."

"Honors deserve recognition English." Angie responds automatically to which Peggy rolls her eyes to.

"And that was her response when I begged her to stop."

"So how did you get her to stop?"

"You know she’s right here and can hear you right?"

Peggy ignores her "I just gave her something else to focus on. Much like a puppy this one."

"Hey!"

"Oh I think we can manage that, can't we Pegs?"

They both move closer to Angie with mischievous smiles. "I most certainly believe we can."


End file.
